100 on the captain x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Captain Raydor decides to teach her team a thing or two in the boxing ring ...


"Julio, come and get in the ring" Amy called out to the quiet detective who was sat talking to Provenza on the nearby bench.

"Sykes stop showing off and just carry on with your workout" Provenza replied before Julio could get a word in.

The young detective walked up to the edge of the ring and leant on the top rope.

"Provenza you wouldn't last 5 minutes in a ring with me" she taunted.

"No I wouldn't, but my Mexican friend here would kick your ass and I don't want to see you humiliated" he laughed back.

"Well I don't want to work out any more by myself"

"I'll spar with you"

They all turned around in surprise as Sharon walked out of the changing rooms.

"Are you sure Captain" Sykes asked.

The older woman smiled and dropped her bag onto a bench.

"Don't look so shocked, I like to box as well"

"Well then get on up here cap"

She climbed up and under the ropes and swung her arms, doing her best to loosen the muscles.

"Hey Julio, check out her legs" Louie whispered to his still quiet friend.

"I didn't think you liked the woman" he whispered back, watching with interest as the two women did some stretches.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate her figure"

"You are such a horn dog"

"That may be but who cares at the moment, I want to see Sykes beat up the Captain"

"Will the two of you shut up so that we can concentrate" Sharon shouted over to the nattering men.

They both looked at her and then settled onto the bench so that they could watch,

"Let's go then Amy" Sharon said as she bounced on her feet, hands in a defensive position.

For the next 5 minutes the pair ducked and weaved, throwing punches when a gap appeared between gloves.

Then suddenly Amy's glove caught Sharon in the ribs bringing the older woman to her knees.

Provenza laughed as she stood, one glove pressed against her side, the other pointing at the white haired hooligan.

"Your next Lieutenant" she called.

She turned to face the detective who had spat out her gum shield.

"Keep going"

The next few punches were fierce but not any real damage.

"Look at Raydor go, she has Amy pinned in the corner" Julio said as he grabbed a water bottle from under the bench and walked up to ropes.

Sykes did her best to fight her way out of the corner but she couldn't get past the older woman.

Raydor knew she had it when the detectives gloves dropped just enough for her to get a swing in, catching the side of the young girls head guard.

She backed up enough for the girl to raise her hands in surrender.

"Wow captain, I never pegged you as a serious boxer, those were some serious moves" Sykes gushed as Sanchez helped her take the gloves and head guard off.

"My father taught me when I was young, I only ever had sisters so he had to teach someone" she explained.

"Well I'm beat" the young girl said as she hopped out of the ring.

"What about you then Lieutenant, you up for a little sparring" Sharon called over to the detective who still hadn't stood up.

"No, I don't want to injure your pride by beating you" he explained.

She laughed.

She went to jump down when someone threw a towel over one of the ropes.

"I could do with a workout" Andy said as he climbed up.

"I'm not working out, I'm sparring" she replied leaning against the corner post.

"That'll do just fine" he said.

Sykes and Sanchez plonked themselves next to Provenza and watched the two circle each other.

"So who do we think will give up first ?"

"Well Andy has size and weight"

"Yeah but Captain Raydor is so much quicker, and is almost definitely more skilled"

"Well I think they are pretty evenly matched"

"Sanchez you would think that a weight lifter and a midget were evenly matched"

"Well at least I can tell the difference between a midget and a weight lifter"

"Ha ha, you are such a comedian today"

"Will the pair of you just shut up, this is starting to get interesting"

They all focused back on the two fighters.

Punches were thrown and quick steps made.

He would lunge forward and she would side step and lunge at his head or ribs.

They circled each other for a little longer before they moved.

He moved first, straight at her, hoping to scare her but all she did was stick a leg out and send him flying into the ropes.

Neither of them noticed the laughter from the benches or Provenza calling Buzz to fire up the cameras in the gym.

She smirked behind her gum shield.

He did his best to brush the sweat from his eyes, while she still looked refreshed and in complete control.

"You going to give up yet" she asked sweetly.

He shook his head, sweat flying everywhere.

"Well then, keep going" she taunted, hopping from one foot to the other.

After that the fight got serious, so serious that it drew the attention of the other gym users.

Not only were the punches becoming quicker and harder, but there was some pushing and taunting being thrown in as well.

Sanchez leaned in towards Provenza and whispered in his ear,

"How about we start pool, we could make some real money"

The older man turned to look at the other detective,

"Now you are starting to think like me" he said with a smile.

The pair of them started to walk around the small crowd that had formed near the bench, collecting money from those who were interested.

When they both sat down, Amy turned towards them.

"So ... who do they all think will win ?"

"Well, everyone has put some money in but only two put on the captain, they are all supporting Flynn" Provenza explained as he counted out the cash that had been collected.

They turned to watch the pair after the crowd let out a collected groan.

Sharon had flipped Andy onto his front and at the moment had both his arms behind his back.

"Put me down for $100 on the captain" Amy whispered, not wanting to miss any of the fight.

Provenza laughed when Andy got his hands free and flipped them over so he had Sharon pinned underneath him.

"I'll take your money"

The last few minutes of the fight were tense, the crowd had gathered around the edge of the ring and were now cheering the two of them on.

"I'm sorry Sykes but it doesn't look like you are winning anything today" Provenza gloated as Andy cornered Sharon in a corner.

"Wait and see , there are still a couple of minutes left" she replied, eyes glued to the fighters.

"Well I'm afraid Sharon, it looks like I've won" Andy gloated from behind his gloves.

"And why would you think that" she asked, not rising to the bait.

He jumped up and down, waiting for her to move.

"You are cornered and by the looks of it, I have more supporters"

"So, I could still win this"

"I don't think so"

"Actually, I'm going to tell you how I'm going to win"

"Are you really ?"

"Yes, first I'm going to get out of this corner, then I am going to bruise your ribs as I bring you to the floor"

"Well that all sounds nice, but I don't see how you are going to do it"

"Like this"

And with that she moved forward.

She slid straight between his legs and jumped up behind him.

He right glove swung straight into his ribs, not giving him a chance to react, then as he doubled over she swept a leg under his and dropped down on top of him.

When he finally gathered enough breath to realise what was going on, she was sat on top of his groin looking down at him with a smile.

"See, it wasn't that hard at all"

Th small crowd went nuts, multiple officers climbed into the ring and helped the winded detective up before helping him climb out of the ring.

Sharon gracefully climbed down and grabbed her towel.

She walked over to the bench where the crowd had seated Andy with the other detectives from Major Crimes.

"So how much did you win Amy ?" she asked, seeing the money being dealt out.

They all turned to look at her, 2 miserable faces, one smiling and one tired.

"What is it Louie ... $700"

The detective muttered to himself and walked off.

The other two stood and followed him after the crowd dispersed.

She looked down at Andy.

"Want me to help you up to the office"

"Only if you promise not to hit me again"

"I promise"

"Do you think Provenza will cheer up eventually ?"

"Probably, I think he is just more annoyed that it was me that beat you, I mean I am the wicked witch of FID after all"

The pair of them laughed.

"Come on then, let's go giggle at Lieutenant Provenza's face"


End file.
